Lycan
Lycan (Real Name: Gordrec Howlett) is a lupine mutant villain that lives in New York City. He is the main role-play character of Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4. Appearance Lycan is an extremely large and tall muscular tan skinned man with numerous battle scars and markings all over his body. He is exactly 8'3" feet tall and weighs approximately 683 lbs of pure muscle. He has dark purple hair and almond-colored eyes and the most striking thing about his appearance is that on the right side of his mouth half of his cheek is ripped wide open for an unknown reason. Making him look even more menacing than usual, but aside from this he also has sharp jagged canine-like teeth and nails. He also possess sharp claws and fangs that he has the ability to retract whenever he wants too. Personality Lycan is an extremely cocky, arrogant, and outspoken person. He is usually extremely loud and loves taunting his opponents and constantly insulting them and doing whatever he can to pick a fight with them. He loves the thrill of battle and enjoys having long exciting fights and enjoys feeling the sensation of his opponent's skull crush beneath his bare hands. He is a very cruel, cold, and fearless person who will not hesitate to do whatever he sees necessary as a means to do whatever his current main goal is. Lycan is a complete rampaging madman who will do whatever he wants whenever, wherever, and however he can. Making him a dangerous super villain and a formidable foe. History TBA Powers & Abilities Lupine Mutant Physiology '- Lycan is a lupine mutant, and possess the common physiology of one. As a lupine mutant, he has a good variety of useful abilities. *'Healing & Regeneration: '''Lycan possess the ability to heal and regenerate from virtually any wound that his body takes. Ranging from gunshot wounds, severe burns, chopped off limbs, or even being bisected. He can regenrate at an extremely fast rate too, being capable of healing any part of his body within mere seconds and less than a minute regardless of how severe the wound is. His healing also makes him nearly immune to all forms of chemicals and drugs, diseases and infections, and is granted delayed aging allowing him to live for centuries without aging. He even possess some form of telepathic immunity due to his ability to heal his brain as well, making it hard for telepaths to use their powers on him. * Insulated Weather Adaption:' Due to his healing factor, Lycan can survive in harsh environments ranging from deserts to tundras for extended periods of time even while nude and survive just fine. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Lycan's advanced muscular nature and healing factor has granted him superhuman levels of stamina allowing him to exert his peak physical strength in battle non-stop for more than 24 hours without getting tired in the slightest. *'Superhuman Durability: Lycan's body is durable enough to survive getting hit by heavy and fast-moving objects such as cars, buses, or trucks without suffering any damage at all. However, this is also dependent on the size and the speed of the object. *'''Superhuman Senses: Lycan possesses superhuman senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans couldn't hear at a greater distances, enough to hear a teardrop in another room that have thick walls with enough focus. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Lycan can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Lycan possess superhuman strength that allows him to lift up to 5 - 10 tons of weight. With this strength, he can break most metal objects with his hands. Lift up very large animals such as hippos, rhinos, or elephants without much of a problem and even vehicles such as cars, vans, or large trucks. The maximum amount of weight he can lift can also be bypassed by a certain limit. This is because if his muscles begin to wear and tear, they will immediately start healing allowing him to lift objects that would normally destroy his muscles. Howver, if the object is way to heavy to the point it will destroy his muscles or bones immediately then he can not lift it no matter what. *'Superhuman Speed & Reflexes: Lycan also possess superhuman speed and reflexes although they're not very high. He can move faster than the naked human eye can see and can dodge most attacks or counter them before his opponent can even react. He can also run quite fast and catch up to a car moving at average speeds. *'Superhuman Agility: '''Lycan also possess superhuman agility granting him far greater balance, coordination, and flexibility. For example, he is agile enough to climb buildings and jump several yards through the air and even dodge bullets from far afar. *'Zoopathy: 'Lycan possess the ability to sense the emotions and thoughts of animals which allows him to relate to them and communicate with them. He also possess the ability to influence their actions and control them, to make them do what he wants. *'Sharp Claws & Fangs: 'Lycan also possess extremely sharp claws and fangs that he can bring out and retract any time he wants. His claws are sharp black talons that replace his nails and are capable of extending up to 6 inches long.. Each one is immensely durable and exceptionally sharp. They can cut through most materials including most metals excluding the stronger ones such as adamantium, vibranium. His nails and fangs are very durable and sharp as well but not on the same level as his claws. *'Pheromone Control: Lycan possesses another unique ability. Lycan has demonstrated the ability to manipulate his pheromones for the purpose of suppressing his own scent to such a degree that even those with heightened senses have difficulty finding him. He can also use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings. He can use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, arousal, and a false sense of security to other beings. This allows him to seemingly appear where enemies can't see him, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes it. His pheromone powers are physical in nature, not mental. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Marvel Universe Category:Lupine Mutants